The Cincinnati Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center (CCSCC) conducts extensive educational and counseling activities for pediatric sickle cell patients and families. Currently the Ohio Department of Health provides some funding that address clinic education of children and families affected by sickle cell disease; the follow-up and enrollment in medical care of newborns with hemoglobinopathies; and prenatal services. Social work services are provided through Children's Hospital Medical Center. The Education and Patient Services Core has four specific aims which will expand and enhance the goals of the CCSCC: (1) to provide education and psychosocial services to patients with sickle cell disease and other hemoglobinopathies; (2) to provide education and peer education sessions for parents of pediatric patients and adult sickle cell patients through the expansion of the Parent Council and training by parents to healthcare professionals; (3) to continue the Teens and Young Adults (TAYA) transition program for young adults transferring from pediatric care to adult healthcare by ensuring that the adolescent patients acquire knowledge, skills and attitudes to make a successful transition; and (4) to provide the evaluation and coordination of educational and psychosocial programs within the Cincinnati Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center and its collaborative partners. We will continue our collaboration with the Sickle Cell Awareness Group, Inc., a community-based and SCDAA organization. The Sickle Cell Awareness Group, Inc. currently provides supportive and community social work services funded by our current NIH grant. We also plan to develop a new collaboration with the Urban League of Greater Cincinnati to provide job readiness training to patients ages 18-21. We will also implement the services of Project Search to further our commitment to assisting our TAYA (transition) patients with vocational/educational counseling and long term planning for job readiness.